


WTNV

by AngelWings666



Series: Happily Ever After Verse [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, cuteness, wtnv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Abbie <3 ~Cas (this is really really bad I'm sorry but I don't feel so good)</p>
    </blockquote>





	WTNV

**Author's Note:**

> For Abbie <3 ~Cas (this is really really bad I'm sorry but I don't feel so good)

"..... what the fuck is that?"

Dean leaned against the wall and listened more carefully. He had thought it was music before, but as he got closer he realised it was just... talking. Intrigued, he went to the door only to find his boyfriend lying face down on the bed listening to whatever it was on his phone.

"It's Welcome to Night Vale!" Cas's voice was muffled since his face was pressing into the pillow, but he sounded happy. "Come lie down with me, I'll put on the first episode again!"

Dean nodded and went over, lifting Cas up and lying down, holding his boyfriend on his chest so he'd be more comfortable. The older boy reached over for his phone, scrolling up and tapping, causing the noise to stop, and then start again.

Dean relaxed back and closed his eyes, running his fingers through Cas's hair, nuzzling gently and listening to the man speaking on the phone. There was something oddly addictive about it, and Dean found himself eagerly awaiting the next episodes. 

Before he knew it, they had spent a few hours there and Cas had long since fallen asleep on him. Dean's stomach grumbled loudly and Cas jerked awake, laughing softly.

"Dinner time?" Cas grinned as Dean nodded eagerly, getting up and grabbing his phone before going to the kitchen, followed by an eager Dean. 

Dean hated to admit it, but he was warming up to Cas's weird obsessions.


End file.
